


Fight Night

by sans_souci2



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cage Fights, Danny Knows, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_souci2/pseuds/sans_souci2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ep 2-06 coda- Steve's hurting: Danny's just trying to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Night

They try to talk Steve into going out for drinks while they try not to gawk.

Who could blame them-they're in the locker room and he's got nothing on but his fight shorts.

Enough said.

Smooth as ever, despite minimal clothing and some wicked bruises, Steve's all smiles. The guy looks like he should be up for a little celebration. Honestly. He does.

Then, suddenly, in a move almost as surprising as his leap up and off the side of the cage, he says no.

Just like that.

They press hard but he holds his ground.

Danny’s not happy. “What?” He gives Steve a frown and rears back like he smells something bad. “Are you scared I’m really going to give you that beating I promised?”

“No, Danny. I'm scared you’re forgetting you promised to give me a ride home.”

“Oh great, just because I drove you here, I gotta go home-" Danny looks at his watch, "now?”

“Not if you don't want to. I can drive myself –just give me your keys.”

“Not on your life-you my friend are not being left alone for at least 24 hours after the kind of hits your noggin took tonight.”

“You just want to have me all to yourself, don't you Danny?”

“Yeah right.” It's a pretty good scowl that Danny pulls off but no one buys it.

Lori follows Steve to his locker and tries one more time, “You sure you won’t come out to celebrate?”

“To celebrate what? Getting my ass kicked?”

“No, putting up a good fight."

“Nah, I gotta get home.”

“Are you…all right?”

“All right might be a bit of an overstatement.” Steve winces when he picks up his bag and quickly switches it to his other hand. “But, it’s nothing some ice and Advil won’t cure.”

Danny hangs back when they finally take off, watching Steve and the rest of them file out of the locker room and walk down the cement hallway that leads to the parking lot.

Truth is the prospect of taking the guy home is a little terrifying and a little exciting.

Truth is, he's a mess.

He can’t help it. Watching Steve parade around in those red shorts tonight practically killed him. He’s damn glad that the stupid looking t-shirt they all had to wear was as long and loose fitting as it was.  
______~_______

“Hey where’s my driver!” Steve yells from the sidewalk where he's stopped to contort his face into a comic scowl and pretend to look for Danny.

“I’m right here, you putz.”

“Excuse me?" He spins around just a little unsteadily."Putz?”

“Your heard me!”

“Now is that any way to address Honolulu’s hometown hero, Danny?” Kono's eyes sparkle and narrow the way they do whenever she's really enjoying herself.

“It is when said hero doesn’t listen to good advice.” Danny gives Steve a playful tap on the side of his head, “You, you knucklehead could have really gotten hurt out there.”

“But I didn’t Danny, did I?” Smiling goofily Steve drapes an arm around Danny, “I survived a steel cage bout with none other than –"

“Chuck Liddell!” All of them except Danny finish his sentence for him, throwing in enough hoots and whistles to attract more than a few stares.

“Come on Danny-admit it, I held my own in there!”

It’s the adrenalin and endorphins still pumping through Steve that are responsible for the slightly manic way he looks and sounds. His eyes are bright and his cheeks flushed under the developing mosaic of purple, blue and red bruises. It’s not easy to pretend to be mad at him when he’s this excited. It's also pretty nice having a certain person's arm draped over his shoulder so Danny gives up and slips his arm around Steve's waist. "That you did, Steven." He squeezes the beaming hometown hero and grins back at him.

All of a sudden it’s like he stuck him with a cattle prod the way Steve hisses and pulls away. “What? What I'd do?” Danny's honestly clueless.

“It’s nothing – I’m fine…you didn’t…do anything.” Steve's smiling but he’s gritting his teeth and panting-not exactly a convincing look.

“Don’t 'it’s nothing' me-you just hissed like a seventy year old man having his prostate examined.”

That cracks Kono up and earns a shocked look from Max.

“Thank you for that mental image, Danny. If you must know I guess I took a pretty good hit to my back and you just accidently found the exact spot. .”

“Was it the hit you took after I told you to stay down? It was wasn't it?“

Steve gives him a dismissive shrug and starts walking. The others follow. They drove to the arena together so their cars are all in the same general area. Danny’s is the first one they come to. Suddenly, someone a row over recognizes Steve and yells, “Good fight, McGarrett!” The guy’s buddy throws in a “You kicked ass!” and pumps his fist in the air. That pretty much puts an end to Danny’s line of questioning because after giving his exuberant fans a wave and a smile, Steve stows his bag in Danny’s trunk and starts saying his goodbyes.

“You did good tonight, brah,” Chin says patting him on the back.

“Yeah boss, you kicked ass!”

“Thank you,” he smiles, sheepishly, “I couldn’t have done it without you guys.”

“You better believe that, brah. I personally took care of a few Liddell fans in the stands.”

“Really Kamekona?"

"You betcha."

"Do I want to know the details?”

“No you do not, Steve,” Max warns, “I for one wish I had my personal breathing apparatus with me.”

Kono’s eyes widen as she remembers, “Oh my God it was awful! It wasn’t just Liddell fans he got rid of-I almost passed out.”

“Yeah." Chin eyes the big man suspiciously, "What the heck you been eating, brah?” .

A perfectly innocent looking Kamekona just shrugs.

“Oh man, it sounds like I was safer down there in that cage.” Steve holds his hands up in mock surrender, “Look, I hate to be a party pooper, guys, but I'm out of here – okay? You go have fun. I got to go get up close and personal with some ice.”

There are more pats on his back, all deliberately gentle, and goodbyes and hugs and finally it’s just Danny and Steve getting into the Camaro. As Danny turns on the ignition he glances over, “So you did it- you actually managed to survive.”

“Yeah,” Steve closes his eyes and leans back against the headrest with a soft huff, “just barely.”

After they pull out of the parking lot, eyes still closed, Steve asks “Say, Danny. Could you do me a favor?”

“Ask and you shall receive.”

“Can you stop someplace and pick up a couple of bags of ice?”

“What-we making margaritas?”

“I wish.”

As soon as he’s made the turn onto Kelihuna and can take a good look at Steve, Danny asks, “So why so much ice?”

“It’s for the tub-to soak.”

“You’re kidding? You would do that? You would actually immerse your body in a Slurpee sans the flavoring? Sure you just don’t want to fill up a few plastic bags with ice and ace wrap them on your owies?”

“Could you just get the ice?”

“Sure pal. I’ll be glad to.” Something about Steve's voice makes Danny feel a little guilty, “Hell, I’'ll even pay for it.”

"You Danny... are a prince".  
______________~~~~~~~~~~_____________

 

“You just downed four of those?”

“Yeah.” Steve’s already heading for the hallway- leaving the open bottle of Advil and an empty water glass out on the otherwise pristene kitchen counter.

“Okay." Danny shrugs, "So I guess the directions on the bottle are for every but you. Hey you want me to carry that ice for you?”

"No. I'm good." When Steve goes to reach for the bags his shoulder does the equivalent of a “Bzzzz, no you're not,” and he straightens up with a hiss. “On second thought-I could use your help.”

Danny's next to him almost instantly, “So just how much pain are you in?”

“I’ll be fine after I soak. Come on. Let's go upstairs.”

Danny manages not to open his mouth as he follows behind him with a bag of ice in each hand. It’s partially due to the fact he’s worried about Steve but mainly due the fact he feels a little strange following him into his bedroom given all the late night fantasies he’s had about the place and the person. “Uh…so you want me to just dump this in the tub and turn the water on?”

“Yeah but not all of it; keep about half a bag out.”

Danny’s in the doorway of Steve’s bathroom listening to the instructions when his jaw drops. Earth to McStripper-it ain’t easy listening to you when you just shimmy out of your sweats like that. “O…kay. Got….it. Uh and just cold water, right?”

“Right.” Standing there in an illegally snug fitting pair of white boxer-briefs, Steve grabs the hem of his t-shirt and honest to God looks like he's about to get tasered the way he braces himself. Holding his breath he manages to lift his shirt up to about his nipples before he gives up with a loud, “Fuck!”

The bags of ice make a loud thud when they hit the floor; Danny’s across the room and in front of his noticeably paler partner a half second later. “Okay I saw that. You. Sit.”

After seeing where Danny’s nodding, Steve reluctantly sits down on the side of the bed.

“Now bend over and hold your arms out in front of you, like this-” Danny demonstrates, holding his arms like he’s about to dive into a pool.

Steve copies him. It clearly hurts but not near as much as reaching over his head. Danny quickly works Steve's T-shirt up to his shoulders then carefully slides it over them and off.

“See? Piece of cake. Right?”

“Yeah,” Steve finally exhales. “Where’d you learn that trick?”

“Tore my rotator cuff in high school-brother Matt came up with the technique. He also came up with its reverse for getting the shirt on. ” Danny nods at Steve’s shoulders, “So which one’s messed up?”

“This one.” He winces when he reaches for his left shoulder.

“New or old?”

“Old. Flares up every now and then.”

“That's too bad. You might have really messed it up tonight.”

"No." Steve's adamant, "This is how it always feels if I over do it. Advil and an ice bath do the trick every time."

"If you say so." Danny’s eyes travel from his partner’s shoulder to his chest and then keep going. He lets out a long, appreciative whistle but, there’s worry and not admiration on his face. “Shit. Your friend, Chuck really didn’t hold back, did he?”

Steve looks down at the nasty bruises Danny is seeing, “They look worse than they are." Then, because he hates any kind of sympathy, he stands up, just like that- like he’s not in his underwear and socks. And nothing else “Any chance you could get that bath going?”

“Yeah, yeah sure. I’m on it.” _Any chance you could stop killing me? ___

Danny gets himself into the bathroom and starts filling the tub. He tells himself to just do what he has to and then get the hell out of there-forget about making sure a certain head isn't cracked. He leaves a half full bag of ice in the sink like McGarrett asked him to, dries his hands and heads out the door where he almost runs smack into his stark naked partner. “Opps-sor…ry man…I…uh-”

Steve smiles. He studies Danny’s face then roams down to his crotch then back up. A mischievous grin makes his eyes crinkle as he slowly steps back to let Danny by, “It’s okay, Danny. It’s just us guys, here.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” Danny thanks God his mouth can pretty much run without the assistance of his brain, which is now a puddle of goo. But wait a minute, why exactly does his poor injured partner have the beginning of a very respectable hard on? And why is he just standing there smiling. “So get in the damn tub and start freezing your balls off-already.”

“I‘m going to wait until the water’s a little higher, but hey, Danny?”

“What?”

“Thanks for all your help, tonight.”

 _Is he doing this on purpose?_ The throbbing in Danny’s crotch is starting to get painful. 

“It was nothing-I…I better go.” Danny makes it a few feet into the bedroom. If his mind hadn’t been destroyed he would have sprinted down the stairs, ran out the door and driven away in a spray of gravel.

“So…you need help with anything else or, are you good?”

“I guess I really could use that reverse technique of Matt’s to get a shirt on when I'm done?”

“Oh yeah. Sure. Okay.” Danny stands there intensely aware of how hot his face is.

“Why don’t you go downstairs and get a beer. Turn on the TV if you want, I’ll call you when I need you.”

Danny nods; his mouth says, “Sure, okay.” His feet start moving. When he gets to the doorway he stops, “So you’ll just yell when you need me?”

“Yeah.”

Danny can still see into the bathroom. Steve's bending down to turn off the water. Danny’s mouth drops open. The guy’s backside honestly looks like a piece of sculpture-not just his backside, his back, his thighs and oh, yeah, that bit of scenery high up between his legs. He straightens-too quickly it looks from the way he inhales sharply. He recovers just as quickly, though and gives Danny a curious smile, “Hey you still there?"

"Yeah...but I'm heading downstairs now."

"Think you could bring up a couple of beers when you come back up?”

“Uh…a couple of beers?”

“Yeah,” Steve's smile widens, “and maybe something to eat? I’m suddenly starving.”

Danny’s magic mouth starts working again, which is pretty amazing given what he’s staring at, “Sure. Fine. I’ll see what I can throw together.”

 ________________~_______________

“So that was some feast, hey?” 

They’re on the bed, propped up against the headboard with a mountain of pillows behind Steve and a couple behind Danny. They’re finishing off another beer-Danny’s third, Steve’s second. There’s a tray on the bed between them with a few remnants on it of the impressive omelet they just polished off. Given the dearth of materials to work with in Steve’s kitchen, the meal was quite a feat, if Danny does say so himself- which he’s doing right now. Again.

“Okay, all ready,” Steve laughs, “for the tenth time, I am totally blown away by the delicious feast you whipped up in my poorly stocked kitchen.”

“As well you should be, my friend.” Danny takes a long swig of beer, beaming proudly at Steve and then looking contentedly back at the TV. His heart rate has settled down considerably since a while ago; his dick’s done the same. There were some shaky moments though when he wasn’t quite sure either one was going to make it-

_An hour ago….._

He gets to the bedroom door and it’s damn lucky he doesn’t drop the tray and mini-cooler he’s carrying given that Steve is sitting naked on the side of the bed working a towel between his splayed legs to dry himself off. He looks up when he hears Danny and his tired expression instantly gives way to a big grin. 

_A big, naked, legs splayed grin._

“Hey, that smells really good. What is it?” 

“This…” he can barely speak but Steve’s looking at him like everything is copacetic so he forces himself to sound the same, “is a Williams’ Deluxe Omelet served with toast, melon and, beer.” He jiggles the cooler so the ice and bottles inside it make noise and somehow gets across the room and to the dresser where he sets everything down. He takes a deep breath,“So you got any clothes over there or should I grab some for you?” 

“Nah, grab some if you don’t mind-anything’s fine.” 

He pulls open the top drawer and isn’t surprised by the neat rows of carefully folded boxer briefs. He is surprised by the array of colors- especially the red and baby blue. “Well someone’s quite the neat and tidy type– why am I not surprised?” 

“You’d be neat and tidy too if a big burly bald guy inspected your locker every morning for four years of your life.” 

“Maybe so, but trust me-I don’t have the capacity for this kind of neat. This here? This is over the top.” 

“Just grab me some clothes, Danny. I want to eat.” 

So he grabs the baby-blue pair then pulls open drawers until he finds some neatly stacked t-shirts and equally neatly folded gym shorts. Settling on navy mesh shorts and a plain white t-shirt he braces himself and turns to face Steve. 

Oh my god. 

Bless his heart, the guy’s in trouble again. This time he’s trying to dry his back; it looks like reaching around hurts like hell. 

“Would you gimme that you, big dummy.” Danny’s across the room and grabbing the towel from him in record time. While his heart pounds in his throat, he runs the towel gently over Steve’s damp shoulders and back. He leans in closer to get all the way down to his crack. He feels Steve’s damp bare body press against his and it’s like a jolt of electricity surges through him; he can barely breathe. “O…kay” he stammers as he steps back, “You good?” 

“Yeah. Thanks.” Steve looks down at the clothes on the bed and reaches for the boxer briefs. A half second later he pulls back with a pained hiss. 

“Here, would you just let me do it.” 

Steve sighs and sits back. 

Without talking because there’s only so much he can expect his mouth to do, Danny stretches open one leg of Steve’s briefs at a time and Steve dutifully slides his foot in. After he pulls them up to Steve’s knees, Danny stands up and tells him to do the same. 

_“This better not get back to the bull pen,” Steve says, sounding like it could be a tease or he’s honestly feeling embarrassed. Either way he does as he’s told and stands docilely while Danny tugs his underwear up and then reaches back and slides them over his bottom._

“Trust me, it won’t. Now step into these.” Danny’s back to kneeling in front of him, this time holding his running shorts for him to step into, which he does. They go on much easier than the briefs, but Danny’s face is burning and his dick is throbbing and he’s pretty sure there’s no way Steve doesn't know it. The only thing he can do is keep going like everything’s peachy, “Okay sit back down and assume the Matt position.” 

Steve gives a little laugh as he does what he's told to. When his head pops through the neck of his t-shirt, he’s smiling cockily at Danny and yes, there’s no doubt this time, his eyes are teasing. “Well thank you Danny- I honestly couldn’t have done that by myself.” He stands up, “at least not without a lot more pain.” 

_Okay. I’m supposed to say something?_

“Ye…ah, you’re….welcome. Just don’t…get used to it.” 

Steve looks straight into Danny’s eyes. 

They’re so close their toes are touching. 

Danny’s flushed and breathing fast and fighting like crazy not to go somewhere bad with this when Steve throws him a curve ball straight from heaven, “That’s too bad because I could see myself being very happy getting used to it.” 

“What?” 

“You heard me.” 

After all these months of wanting Steve, of wondering if the crazy feelings he was feeling could possibly be mutual then convincing himself they weren’t…. Danny wonders if there's a chance he was wrong. 

If he screws this up, there's no go back. _Careful Williams._ “So you could be very happy having me wait on you hand and foot?” 

“No. Not waiting on me.” 

“Then wh…at?” 

Steve holds out his hands which Danny shakily takes. He’s standing there in front of Danny, smelling like coconut and clean laundry and looking too good to possibly be true. “This,” he says and pulls Danny closer and holds him so they’re pressing against each other and his crotch is grinding against Danny’s. After a few seconds he glances down. “What do you think?” Swear to God it’s almost coquettishly the way he lowers his eyes after he asks, letting his long lashes brush against his cheeks. 

“I’m not… sure, Danny whispers, “I just don’t want to go anywhere I shouldn’t.” 

“I don’t think there’s any chance of that.” 

“So maybe we should do something about-” he glances down at their obvious bulges. 

“Good idea.” Steve husks, continuing to stare at Danny, “You want some help?” 

“Yeah.” 

Steve doesn't need any more encouragement than that. He makes short work of Danny’s belt and has his pants undone and unzipped in record time. He presses close against Danny, angling his body to grind his crotch against the white V where Danny’s boxers peek through his open zipper. Once he gets a desperate little moan out of Danny he steps away and takes hold of his waistband and says low, right up against his ear, “How about we do this on a count of three?” 

“On a count of three? 

“Yeah.” 

“I feel like I’ve heard that before.” 

“You have. 

Danny reaches for Steve’s waistband. They lock eyes, “So on a count of three we’re going to do this?” 

“I sure as hell hope so.” 

“Then start counting.” 

“One,” Steve says. 

“Two.” Danny answers. 

“Three.” they both say as tug each other’s pants and underwear down. It’s easy for Steve to step out of his things and kick them aside, which he does. “Sit.” He tells Danny, pushing him gently down on the bed. 

Suddenly it’s role reversal time. Now it’s Steve unlacing Danny’s sneakers and taking them off along with his socks. Then he’s tugging his jeans off and standing up, pulling his partner back up with him. There’s no hesitation about what he does next. Since they’ve finally come this far he has no doubt that it will be welcome. 

Like it is. 

Oh man, like a downpour after months of drought. 

Steve pulls Danny up off the bed and runs his hands over his chest with a slow motion sweep of both hands. Eyes on Danny's he reaches down and almost reverently cradles his rock hard cock in the palm of his hand. His fingers tighten, not too much, just enough to make Danny moan. “God you’re amazing,” he whispers, running the pad of his thumb over the sticky clear fluid oozing from Danny’s slit. “You’re so… damn hard.” 

“Oh....gu....hh,” Danny chokes out. 

It seems like they’ve finally found something that short circuits Danny’s ability to talk no matter what. He stares down incredulously as Steve takes both their dicks in his hand and squeezes, then gently pumps them. It’s instantly impossible for either of them to stand still. They thrust into Steve’s hand and against each other taking turns murmuring amazed sounds of pleasure. No surprise, Danny's mouth and hands need to be busy; he pushes Steve's shirt up and off and teases his nipples into even harder nubs and then, with no warning, sucks greedily on them. 

"Oh shit, Danny, oh God that ...oh yeah." For a few seconds Steve just holds their cocks locked together and fights to keep his balance while he endures a relentless assault on his nipples. Eyes practically rolling back in his head, he moans when Danny's teeth get in the act. Finally it's too much, "St...op, oh God...stop." 

Danny looks up with a wickedly satisfied grin that Steve proceeds to wipe off with a long deep kiss. His hands stay busy while he kisses him, pumping their dicks with a deliciously steady rhythm. Danny moans in Steve's mouth when Steve's thumb find his slit and tease it open. His legs very nearly buckle the sensation is so intense. 

"Bed?" 

"Yes." Danny answers desperately. Their tongues and hands are everywhere as they knee walk to the center of the bed then collapse. Arousal is apparently a new wonder drug; Steve's seems unaware of his shoulder or any other aches. They lay on their sides facing each other and kiss like lovers reunited after an unbearably long time. Now it's their muscular bodies that they're thrusting against. It doesn’t take long before both their buttocks hollow and they arch their backs, pressing hard on their trapped dicks until, at almost the exact same time, they orgasm. Semen shoots up between them as they moan and gasp and ride out the deliciously intense sensation. 

“Holy fu…ck,” Danny looks down in amazement. 

Not yet verbal, Steve is still clenching and unclenching his bottom while his climax milks the last bit of semen from him. He’s panting open mouthed with his eyes closed and looking so wiped out Danny can only stare. 

“Oh…man.” Steve says finally opening his eyes, “Oh man.” 

“That was…” Danny gasps. 

“Incredible,” Steve finishes for him. 

“Now…what?” 

Swear to God Steve looks like a kid laying there in a t-shirt and nothing else. He nods his head toward the dresser, “Dinner?” 

“Yeah.” 

After they clean up and find their underwear, which is all they want to put back on, thank you, that’s exactly what they do. 

They eat the omelet which was cold but tasted amazing and polish off slices of melon and toast and then, lay on the bed-absolutely sated watching TV together like the world hadn’t just turned upset down and their lives hadn’t just totally and completely changed. Every once in a while one of them looks over at the other and shakes his head and smiles or in Danny’s case, smiles sheepishly. A few times they lean over and give each other another kiss-more the tender and not the steamy variety. There would be plenty of time for steamy later. After paying Danny one last compliment on his culinary skills Steve admits his shoulder aches and Danny pads into the bathroom for more Advil. After Steve takes them Danny fills a plastic bag with ice and ace wraps it in place against his shoulder. Once he has him settled back in bed under the covers, he turns off the TV and the lights, slides in bed up against one incredibly broad back and whispers, “Goodnight.”

"G'nite Danno."


End file.
